Bubbly
by SweetGA07
Summary: Taming him wasn't what I wanted to do but I did it ...One Shot ...Oc?


**(Speak)  
Will you count me in?**

**(Sing)  
I've been awake for a while now  
You've got me feeling like a child now  
'Cause every time I see your bubbly face  
I get the tinglies in a silly place**

I hadn't been able to sleep since my boyfriend got a few days off from being on the road. I was so happy that he was home because I was missing him like a crazy

**It starts in my toes and I crinkle my nose  
Where ever it goes I always know  
That you make me smile  
please stay for a while now  
Just take your time where ever you go**

Can you believe that one night with this man I was his from the start. I couldn't believe that he was making me have feelings like this for him. He is one of the nicest of the people you would ever meet in person but on TV he is the nice monster you could say.

**The rain is falling on my window pane  
But we are hiding in a safer place  
Under cover staying SAFE and warm  
You give me feelings that I adore**

"Hey Sweetie its raining." He said to me making me smile.

We always climbed under the covers and held onto each other and made each other and laugh at the craziest things. We were two of a kind nothing or no would could change that.

"You are my safe place." I whispered to him as he gave me one of his smiles that I enjoyed seeing.

**They start in my toes make me crinkle my nose  
Where ever it goes I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for awhile now  
Just take your time wherever you go**

"I am happy that I am your safe place sweet." He said smiling as he touched my face. "The feelings that you give me when I am near they just make me smile and I want those feelings to stay sweetie." He added.

I just blushed him at and I couldn't help but smile because no one knew the real expect for me. He never acted like this on TV but he did backstage but most fans didn't get see this side of him like I did.

**But what am I gonna say  
When you make me feel this way  
I just...mmmmmmmm**

"I am planning on staying around for a long time Mister."

"Good because I wouldn't know what to do if I came home and you weren't here."

The more he put on the charm the more I fell for him. There wasn't a doubt to his coworkers that I was in love with this man. They always ask me when I am going tame the Monster. I would say why tame the Monster when those are the best kinds in bed making them laugh. That is when they knew I was serious about him.

**It starts in my toes makes me crinkle my nose  
Where ever it goes I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for awhile now  
Just take your time  
Where ever you go**

"Baby I have been meaning to talk to you." He said making me look at him in the eyes with my eyes a bit of scared in them. "Don't even think about that Missy." He added making me laugh.

He always knew what to say and what to do to make me laugh. I didn't care if it was a stupid way or anything he knew how to do it.

**Duh duh duh duh duh da duh duh duh duh dum  
Bom bo da da da da da bom  
Mmm mmm**

**I've been a sleep for awhile now  
You tuck me in just like a child now  
'Cause every time you hold me in your arms  
I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth**

I grabbed his hand with mine and kissed his knuckle making him laugh and smile.

"I'm suppose to be the man girlie not you." He said tickling me.

"STOP! STOP!" I shouted between the laughter. "STOP IT Baby!" I added.

He stopped his little tickling fest of mine and looked at me with a smile of his.

**It starts in my soul and I lose all control  
When you kiss my nose the feeling shows  
'Cause you make me smile  
Baby just take your time  
now holding me tight**

"Destiny, we have been together for almost 4 and half years and you have been with me through the bad times and the good times. We have had a rocky road to get to where are today." He said making me smile. "You have been the woman who has been faithful to me when all the people in my past wasn't. You never sold me out and left me when I was in the dumps and I thank you for that." He added.

I looked at him then smiled at him as I kissed him on the lipgs gently and pulled him on top of me. He deepen the kiss then broke up with a huge smile on his face.

**Wherever, wherever, wherever you go  
wherever, wherever, wherever you go**

"Destiny Marie Will you do me the honor and make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?" he asked as he held up his necklace and he showe the engagment ring on it.

**Oh wherever you go I always know  
You make me smile just for a while**

"Oh Glenn! I would love to!" I shouted as I kissed him on the lips gently.

"You have caught your self a monster the guys will be pleased to know I've been tamed." Glenn said with his evil smile.

I busted out laughing as I rubbed his bald head and looked at him with a sweet smile.

"I didn't tame anything Glenn, I just gained Kane who now will come home to his monest." I said laughing.

"Good I like that." He whipsered as he kissed me again deeply.

Author Note:

The song is Bubbly By Colbie Caillat I do not own the song and I do now know Glenn AKA Kane…I wish I did tho…lol


End file.
